I Made a Mistake
by Sweetheart lover
Summary: Susan makes a big mistake. What is she going to tell her family? Read to find out.
1. Tell them!

**Author's note: Here it is. The story that I promised y'all. I hope you guys enjoy this. Also, please review, tell me anything, I don't care, just tell me something and it would brighten my day. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Susan's POV_

I was home alone. Peter had gone to take Edmund to rugby practice and mum had taken Lucy to her dance class. It was summer, but I had been feeling sick since we came back from Narnia, even if it had only been a month. Today I had been feeling sicker than any other day, though. I had a feeling that I knew what was wrong with me, but I was too scared to find out. Still, I was going to be alone for at least half an hour, so maybe today was going to be the day that I found out. I decided that I would do it. So I got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom. I hesitantly grabbed one of the pregnancy tests that mum hid in her medicine cabinet for unknown reasons. I tried it and waited. I was scared to see the answer. Finally, I mustered up the courage to look at it. It said positive.

I stuffed it at the bottom of the trash can, so that no one would be able to find or see it. I knew it was Caspian's child, but he would just never be able to know unless we went back to Narnia. I knew that Peter would be back in a few minutes, but I didn't want him to be the first one I told this to. I knew he would be dissatisfied with me. I didn't know who I wanted to tell first. I was sitting on the couch again, with my head in my hands, crying. Then, I heard the door open and shut.

"Susan?" It was Peter's voice. "Are you alright?"

I felt his hand on my back, making soothing motions.

"Not really" I said, still crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked me

"I... can't tell you" I said, sniffling

"Su" he said, with his hand pulling my chin to look at him, until my eyes met his. "You know you can tell me anything."

I continued to cry.

"Not this" I said as I stood up and ran upstairs to my room.

I layed on my bed and continued to sob for a few minutes more. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Susan, are you alright, dear?" it was mum's voice.

I didn't respond.

"Can I come in?" She asked

"Yes, mum" I said

She came into my room, walked over to my bed, and sat down.

"What were you crying about, Susan?" She asked me

"Mum...I..." I said, not being able to continue

"Yes?" She said, patiently

"I... I made a mistake" I said "A big mistake"

"Oh, Susan, I'm sure it wasn't that bad" She said "What's wrong?"

"Mum, I'm... I'm pregnant" I said, as I started crying again

"Oh, honey, don't cry" She said

"Y..you're not mad at me?" I asked

"Of course not" She said " Peter already will be, so I don't want to give you twice as much trouble."

"Have you told anyone else yet" She asked me

"No, I only found out today" I told her

"You're going to have to tell Peter sometime, you know, sweetie" She told me

"I know, I'm just not ready to tell him yet" I said

"I can tell him for you, if you'd like" she said

"No, I'll be alright telling him myself" I told her

"Alright, but promise me that you'll tell him before you start to show" she said

"Yes mum, I promise" I said

"Thank you, Susan" she said "now, you should try and get some rest"

"Alright, mum" I said

Then, she left me, alone with my thoughts. How I supposed to tell Peter that I was pregnant? What was he going to do? How was I going to tell anyone? I mean, I'm an unwed pregnant 15 year old. How would everybody react to that? I didn't want to tell anybody. I had just stopped everyone from bullying me, as soon as anybody from school knew I was pregnant, the bullying would start up again. How was I supposed to tell Lucy and Edmund that I was pregnant? Oh, Aslan, please help me.

If mum was home... then that meant Lucy was home! I could tell her. So I ran out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Lucy wasn't there, but Peter was.

"Do you know where Lucy is?" I asked him

"She's in the backyard" he said "Why?"

"I need to tell her something" I said, as I started to run towards the backdoor. I saw Lucy sitting on one of the rocking chairs we had outside, reading a book. I stepped outside.

"Lucy?" I said

"Yes, Su?" She said

"I have something to tell you" I said

"What is it?" She asked

"I-I... I'm pregnant" I told her

She looked stunned for a second.

"Really?" She said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes" I said

She came over to me and hugged me. After a few moments, she let go.

"But, who's the father?" She asked

"Caspian" I said, sadly "He'll never be able to know, unless we go back"

"Oh, Su" she said "cheer up, you're going to be a mother"

"Have you told Peter yet?" She asked me

"No" I told her "I'm afraid to know what he would say"

"I could tell him for you if you want me to" she said

"That's very sweet of you, Lucy, but I need to tell him myself" I said

"Alright" she said and walked back inside, leaving me alone outside.


	2. Secrets

**Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you guys haven't yet noticed, this is set in modern times, not the 40s, but that would be my fault if you guys didn't know because I should have mentioned that in the last chapter. I would appreciate some reviews, as always. I really don't have much else to say, so... Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Peter _'s POV_

Something told me that Susan was trying to hide something from me. She's just seemed to be trying to avoid me for the past few days. I decided that I wanted to ask her what was going on. She was probably in the living room, so I headed there. She wasn't there, but mum was.

"Mum, do you know where Susan is?" I asked

"She's in her room" She told me

So I went upstairs to her bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in" she said

I walked into her room and saw her laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. I walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I have something to tell you, Peter" she said "but I'm afraid to"

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me" I told her "you know you can tell me anything"

She didn't say anything. After a moment, she took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I was confused for a moment, but then I knew what she was telling me.

"You're not telling me that you're..." I was afraid to continue that sentence.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you" she said

It took all my self-control to keep from yelling at her. I tried to calm myself.

"It's Caspian, isn't it?" I said, referring to the father of her child.

"Yes" she said

I couldn't handle it anymore, I got mad.

"Why? Why would you do this to us? To yourself?" I asked

"I don't know how it happened!" she told me

I tried to regain my composure, once again.

"Su, we're going to have to get after-school jobs." I told her

"When would we start looking for one?" She asked

"I have a friend that works at a place that's hiring, so I know where I'm going to get a job. As for you, you're going to have to find somewhere to work." I said

I was silent for a moment.

"Oh, I can pick Ed up from rugby practice for you if you'd like" I said

"Yes, please do" she said.

I went downstairs and right as I walked by the phone, it started to ring. I answered it. It was Edmund's school saying that he had gotten into a fight at school and that they wanted me to tell mum that they wanted to see her and Edmund for a meeting tomorrow.

"Oh, Ed" I muttered to myself "Why do you have to do this?"

How much more did I have to deal with?

I got to Edmund's practice and I was a few minutes early so I watched him play while I waited for it to finish. When it was over, Edmund ran over to me as soon as he saw me.

"Wasn't Susan supposed to pick me up today?" He asked once he got to me.

"She was, but she's... trying to find a job" I told him

"Why does she need a job?" he asked

"and why do you ask so many questions?" I asked

"Fair enough" he said

"Your teacher called today" I said once we were in the car "She said that you got in a fight and she's having a meeting with you and mum tomorrow."

"What? Why?" he said

"It's your fault for getting into that fight." I told him

"It's my fault, is it? That other boy was the one who hit me first!" he yelled

"Alright, calm down" I said

"Great," I whispered to myself "Now, not only do I have a sister trying to take in a new member of the family, but my brother's about to become the worst kid at his school."

"Wait, what did you say?" he asked

"Nothing" I said innocently

"Did you say that you have a sister trying to take in a new member of the family?" he asked

"No, I didn't say anything." I said

He was silent for a minute before his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, does that mean that Susan is... " he didn't continue

"Fine, yes, Susan is pregnant and that's why she needs a job. Now, can you just stop asking me questions?" I said

"Alright" he replied

The rest of the ride home was silent. Once we got home, Edmund went to go shower, and I stayed downstairs watching tv with Lucy. After Ed was finished showering, I decided to go shower too, so I headed upstairs. When I passed by Susan's room, the door was still open a crack. I looked inside and saw her on her laptop still trying to find a job. After that,I headed to the bathroom and showered.

 **Author's note: Alright, this chapter has been finished. Tell me if you guys want me to continue this or if you want me to finish it here. For now I'll be working on another fanfiction for you guys to enjoy. Anyways, thank you and bye.**


End file.
